WHAT I WANT?
by SaraRaHime
Summary: 'Huh, benar benar sangat bosan, membosankan. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tidur seperti mayat begini? Haaah, aku rindu sekolah, kelas, dan teman-temanku. Apakah benar-benar tidak bisa'  CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

Halooo! minna-san

Akhirnya debut saya di dunia tulis menulis fic pun dimulai dengan fic pertamaku ini. Karena itu author mohon maaf kalau ada berbagai typo disana-sini.

Okelah kalau begitu, cukup dulu dengan perkenalannya.

Happy reading all!

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC,AU,lebay,gaje

.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I WANT?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING<strong>

Konoha di musim panas ini terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan tanpa memperdulikan cuaca yang sangat panas. Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar di mana-manadan tidak pernah berniat untuk berhenti. Ya, Konoha adalah kota metropolitan dengan berbagai keramaiannya. Namun, di tengah-tengah kebisingan itu, terlihat sosok seorang gadisbermata indigo sedang duduk termangu melihat kesemerawutan dunia melalui sebuah jendela di sebuah ruangan yang sangat membosankan baginya.

'_Huh, membosankan. Setiap hari seperti ini'_

"Ada apa Hinata-sama? Anda terlihat..."

"Kau! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, HAH! Jangan..."

TOK TOK!

Tiba seseorang memasuki kamar rumah sakit itu dan memotong perkataan Hinata. Dan membuat orang di samping Hinata bernafas lega.

"Hinata-chan, waktunya untuk minum obat." Seorang perawat dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu itu memasuki kamar gadis tersebut.

'_Haaah, lagi dan lagi. Datang benda mengerikan itu.'_

"Nggak, aku bosan minum obat. Bawa saja lagi." tolak Hinata ketus.

Memang, sejak berumur 8 tahun hingga usianya yang kini menginjak 15 tahun, Hinata selalu mengonsumsi obat. Hal ini dikarenakan jantungnya yang lemah.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak boleh seperti itu." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata. Pemuda yang sangat sopan, dia memakai setelan jas yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali kubilang supaya berhenti memakai embel-embel sama kan?" kata Hinata, sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Naruto.

Oh iya, Naruto adalah pengawal pribadi Hinata. Yaah, bisa dibilang butlerlah. Walau begitu dia adalah teman semenjak kecil Hinata danmereka berbeda umur 2 tahun.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Sekarang minum obatnya ya?" pinta butler itu dengan sangat sabar. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi sikap nona muda satu ini.

"Tidak akan. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Oh, ayolah Hinata-chaan. Kalau kamu nggak mau minum obat ini, kamu tidak akan diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah oleh dokter lho." ujar perawat itu merayu.

Perawat ini juga sudah sangat mengenal sifat Hinata. Dia adalah perawat Hinata sejak dia masuk rumah sakit 2 tahun yang lalu, sekaligus sahabat dari kakak laki-laki Hinata.

'_Cih, tahu benar dia apa kelemahanku.'_

"Oke, oke. Kalau itu maumu." Dengan kasar Hinata mengambil obatnya dari tangan perawat itu. Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka. Dari pintu itu muncul sosok laki-laki yang tinggi dan tegap. Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Hinata, namun lebih terkesan dewasa dan lembut.

'_Wooh, datang juga dia.'_

"Halo, Sakura, Naruto." sapa pemuda tersebut kepada perawat itu.

"Selamat siang Neji-sama." Hormat Naruto kepada majikannya.

Neji merupakan pemegang jabatan tertinggi termuda di perusahaan paling terkenal di Konoha, yaitu Hyuga Company yang bergerak di berbagai macam bidang. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun dia sudah mampu menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

"Oh, halo Neji-kun. Tumben baru datang jam segini." ujar Sakura melirik jamnya.

'_Ooh, ngapain pake nanya segala Sakura-nee. Palingan urusan kantor'_

"Ah, iya. Aku habis ada kerjaan sebentar di kantor. Lalu, bagaiman kabar adik kecilku ini?" kata Neji seraya mengusap rambut adiknya yang panjang dan berwarna sama seperti matanya, Hinata.

'_Tuh kan, benar apa kataku.'_

"Apa-apaan sih Neji-nii! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" teriak Hinata kepada kakaknya.

"Ahaha! Oke, oke." kata Neji menahan tawa.

"Huh!" Dengus Hinata seraya membuang muka.

"Hmm..Sakura, ada apa? Kok dari tadi diam saja?" ujar Neji menyadari tingkah Sakura yang aneh sejak dia datang.

"Ah, begini, tadi dokter berpesan padaku, ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganmu." ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Oh ya, apa itu?" jawab Neji.

"Ng...Ini tentang Hinata." ujar Sakura merendahkan suaranya.

'_Sekarang apalagi? Menambah jatah minum obat Hah?'_

"Oke, aku akan ke kantornya sekarang. Naruto, tolong jaga Hinata selagi aku pergi."

'_Emangnya aku barang apa pake dijaga-jaga segala.'_

"Serahkan padaku Neji-sama."

"Baiklah, Hinata, kakak pergi menemui dokter sebentar. Jangan ganggu Kak Sakura ya." ujar Neji seraya mengusap rambut adiknya sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya. Sudah pergi sana!" kata Hinata sambil lagi-lagi membuang muka.

'_Semuanya sama saja.'_

Cklek.

Seketika setelah pintu kamar menutup, Sakura melihat wajah sedih Hinata, walau hanya sesaat.

oooOOOooo

"Permisi dokter."

"Oh, Neji. Silakan masuk." ujar dokter Tsunade. Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter spesialis jantung terbaik di rumah sakit Konoha dan namanya sudah sangat termasyhur di Konoha. Sehingga Neji mempercayakan adiknya kepada dokter tersebut.

"Saya dengar ada yang ingin dokter bicarakan dengan saya." ujar Neji dengan sopan.

"Benar. Ini tentang penyakit Hinata."

oooOOOooo

Cklek

Neji melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat. Dia tersenyum melihat adik perempuannya sedang tertidur pulas. Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, di layar ponselnya tercantum  
>'Okaa-san'. Neji dengan segera menjawab telepon dari ibunya.<p>

"Ya, halo Kaa-san. Hinata sedang tidur sekarang. Iya, iya. Hmm, begini Kaa-san, ada yang ingin Neji bicarakan dengan Kaa-san. Jadi begini..."

oooOOOooo

'_Huh, benar benar sangat bosan, membosankan. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tidur seperti mayat begini? Haaah, aku rindu sekolah, kelas, dan teman-temanku. Sudah 3 bulan aku  
>disini sejak kejadian itu. Apakah benar-benar tidak bisa?'<em>

* * *

><p>Sara : "Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama dari fic perdanaku. Bagaimana minna? Maaf ya kalau terlalu singkat dan ada berbagai typo disana sini, maklum baru pemula hehe"<p>

Hinata : "Aa-anu Sara-san..."

Sara : "Jadi minna would you..." tetep ngelanjutin ngomong

Hinata : "Uuh, Sara-san..." tetep dicuekin

Naruto : "WOY! Author budeg. Hinata manggil tuh."

Sara : "Eh eh, oh Hinata maaf yaa. Ada apa Hinata-chan?" senyum semanis mungkin biar gak digeplak Naruto

Hinata : "Be-begini kok pe-peranku jadi kasar sih?"

Sara : "Ohoho, itu hak author Hinata-chan."

Hinata : "Ta-tapi aku ja-jadi kasar sama Na-naruto."

Naruto : "Gak papa kok Hinata-chan. Yang salah tuh si author budeg itu!" senyum sumringah ke Hinata

Hinata : "Na-naruto kk-un." collapsed seketika

Sara : "EH! Hinata-chan kenapa? Naruto kamu apain dia Baka!"

Naruto : "Lho lho? Hinata?"

Sara : "Naruto BAKA! Cepetan sana panggil ambulans!"

Naruto : "Iya iya, gak usah kenceng-kenceng. Gue gak budeg kayak lo."

Sara :"Whatever, dan untuk minna-san ngelanjutin yang tadi, would you mind to REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2: A TRICKY PLAN

Hallo, minna-san!

Chapter 2 update! Maaf karena updatenya super lama :( Maklum Sara saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya tes perguruan tinggi jadinya belum sempet update. Mohon doanya ya minna, supaya Sara bisa diterima di perguruan tinggi yang diinginkan. Sara juga ikut mendoakan untuk minna yang juga sedang menunngu datangnya pengumuman :) 

Yak, kali ini Sara ingin menjawab beberapa review yang datang:

Atamae hinasudachi: maaf updatenya gak bisa kilat :) Sekarang sudah di update nih.

Uchihyuu nagisa: Segala bentuk penasaranmu akan terjawab di sini :)

Stellachastela: Terima kasih :)

Hanata chan: Iya, Hinata di sini memang OOC hehe. SASUHINA nongol di sini :D tapi belum ketemu yaa :)

Lonelyclover: Terima kasih :) Sebenarnya sih Sara belum mikirin endingnya nanti bakalan gimana. Tapi akan Sara usahakan supaya happy ending :)

Botol pasir: Akan saya lanjutkan :D

OraRi HinaRa: Maaf ya chap 1 terlalu pendek. Di chap 2 ini, sudah Sara usahakan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya :)

Sekali lagi Sara ucapkan terima kasih kepada minna yang sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic-ku ini :)

So, Happy reading all!

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC,AU,lebay,gaje

.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I WANT?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: A TRICKY PLAN<strong>

Neji melangkah masuk ke ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat. Dia tersenyum melihat adik perempuannya sedang tertidur pulas. Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, di layar ponselnya tercantum 'Okaa-san'. Neji dengan segera menjawab telepon dari ibunya.

"Ya, halo Kaa-san. Hinata sedang tidur sekarang. Iya, iya. Hmm, begini Kaa-san, ada yang ingin Neji bicarakan dengan Kaa-san. Jadi begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Permisi dokter."

"Oh, Neji. Silakan masuk." ujar Dokter Tsunade. Dokter Tsunade adalah salah satu dari 3 dokter spesialis jantung terbaik di rumah sakit Konoha ini dan namanya sudah sangat termasyhur di Konoha. Sehingga Neji mempercayakan adiknya kepada dokter tersebut.

"Saya dengar ada yang ingin dokter bicarakan dengan saya." ujar Neji dengan sopan.

"Benar. Begini, ini tentang penyakit Hinata."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata, Dok?" kata Neji berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kondisi adik anda selama beberapa hari ini mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis. Melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini..." Dokter Tsunade diam beberapa saat.

"Ya, dokter?"

"Saya menyarankan diadakannya operasi untuk adik anda." jelas dokter tersebut.

.

.

.

"Neji-kun?" dengan khawatir Dokter Tsunade memanggil Neji yang kini terdiam membisu setelah mendengar penuturan darinya.

Neji mencoba untuk mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh dokter itu lalu berkata, "Lalu, berapa persen kemungkinan operasi ini akan berhasil?"

"Kemungkinannya sekitar 50%." Mendengar ini, Neji mendadak lemas. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Hinata tentang operasi ini.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ya... Jadi begitu Kaa-san. Aku belum memberitahu Hinata, mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Ya, baiklah kalau begitu."

Neji menutup ponselnya kemudian berbalik kembali memandangi Hinata. Dia benar – benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Hinata.

"Hmm, mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Ujar Neji melihat arlojinya dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

oooOOOooo

"Mmm, silau sekali." Ujar Hinata dengan matanya yang menyipit karena cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela tirai, menyebabkan sang tuan putri mau tak mau harus membuka matanya.

"Pemandangan pagi yang benar-benar indah." Seru Hinata ketika dia membuka tirai jendela. Dia biarkan angin menyeruak masuk ke kamar yang menurutnya sangat pengap. Udara di luar memang sangat berbeda, sangat segar sehingga bisa menyejukkan badan.

'_Haah, aku ingin seperti mereka bebas bergerak sesuka hati. Tidak terpenjara di kamar setiap harinya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku benar-benar ingin seperti mereka.' _Batin Hinata ketika dia melihat ada segerombolan burung kecil terbang kesana dan kemari, berkicau tiada hentinya seakan tidak ada beban di sayap mereka, atau mungkin memang tidak ada.

'_Tunggu, apa itu?'_ Hinata melihat adanya sebuah taman kecil di sebelah rumah sakit. Taman yang sangat indah dan banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana, padahal masih sangat pagi. Lalu

tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide bagus! Kenapa tidak dari dulu terpikirkan olehku ya?"

Cklek

"Oh, Hinata-sama anda sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah sosok salah satu korban dari rencana Hinata.

'_It's the show time!'_ Senyum seringai muncul di wajah Hinata yang terlihat polos.

"Oh, Naruto-kun kau sudah datang. Apa tidak terlalu cepat dari yang biasanya?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Emm, tapi jam di arloji saya menunjukkan angka yang tepat. Jam 7 pas seperti biasanya." Ujar Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin jamku yang salah yaa. Oh, apa kau bawa barang yang kuminta untuk kau bawa hari ini Naruto-kun?"

"Barang? Barang apa Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"APA! Kau lupa membawanya! Apa kau tidak mendengar apa kataku kemarin?" teriak Hinata memarahi butlernya.

"Tapi seingat saya anda kemarin tidak memerintahkan saya untu-"

"Sudahlah! Kalau begitu kembali ke rumah utama dan bawakan barang itu kepadaku." Potong Hinata.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan segera kembali ke rumah, Hinata-sama." Bergegas Naruto berbalik menuju pintu. Namun dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik kembali menuju Hinata dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kecurigaan.

.

.

.

'_Gawat, apa dia menyadarinya? Padahal aku sudah bersikap sebiasa mungkin.'_

"Maaf Nona."

"Ya, ada apa? Cepat sana pergi."

"Begini... Barang yang Hinata-sama maksud itu apa?"

'_Ah! Oh iya! Barang! Sebaiknya apa yaa? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.' _Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Hinata.

"Boneka ayam yang dulu diberikan oleh Neji-nii. Cepat bawa boneka itu kemari."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya permisi Hinata-sama."

"Ya."

Cklek

Secepat pintu ditutup secepat itu pula raut wajah Hinata berubah. Senyuman yang sangat lebar kini menghiasi wajah Hinata yang tadinya terlihat sangat dingin dan sinis.

"Yuhuuu! Akhirnya misi dimulai. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang jam 7.15, butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk bolak-balik dari rumah sakit ke rumah. Dan waktu untuk check up hari ini jam setengah 10. Jadi, Sakura-nee pasti datang ke kamar sekitar jam 9.15. Cukuplah untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan. Saatnya beraksi."

oooOOOooo

Sementara itu, ketika hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nonanya.

"Hmm, tumben sekali Nona tidak marah ketika kupanggil dengan embel-embel –sama. Dan seingatku aku juga tidak sepikun ini, sampai lupa perintah majikanku sendiri. Yah, yang penting sekarang segera kembali ke rumah dan mengambil barang tersebut."

Naruto pun segera menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengendarainya keluar gerbang rumah sakit. Tanpa dia ketahui bahwa dari jendela lantai 3 rumah sakit, ada sepasang mata nona kecil yang memandanginya dengan seksama hingga menghilang di ujung belokan.

"Oke, saatnya pergi."

oooOOOooo

"Waaah, udara di luar memang beda ya." Seru Hinata puas karena berhasil menyelinap keluar rumah sakit dengan sukses. Walaupun di tengah jalan tadi, dia sempat beberapa kali hampir ketahuan oleh beberapa suster, namun berkat jaket yang menutupi baju rumah sakitnya dan topi simpanan Hinata yang selalu dia simpan di laci meja kamarnya, dia berhasil lolos dengan mulus.

"Topi keramatku, kau memang benar-benar penyelamatku." Ujarnya seraya melepas topinya tersebut. "Hmm, tapi tadi suster-suster itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Mungkin nanti mau ada operasi besar kali ya. Yasudahlah, sekarang waktunya menikmati kesempatan yang sangat langka ini."

Hinata kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya di taman itu. Walaupun taman itu terbilang kecil untuk ukuran taman kota, namun taman itu sangat indah. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat kolam air mancur yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain air. Disekeliling taman dibuat jalan setapak berbatu untuk refleksi. Mungkin taman ini sengaja dibuat oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk para pasiennya. Di setiap sudut taman juga terdapat bangku taman yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk diduduki.

Lelah berjalan, Hinata pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang rindang. Kenapa tidak duduk di bangku taman saja? Maunya Hinata memang seperti itu, tapi semua bangku di taman ini sudah ada penghuninya. Jadi, mau tak mau, beginilah jadinya.

"Aaah, kalau begini aku bisa tertidur di sini." Ujar Hinata yang terlihat mulai mengantuk karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang dirasakannya. Tiba- tiba, mata Hinata menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di pojok taman tersebut. Walaupun jarak Hinata bisa dibilang jauh dari posisi pemuda itu, namun dia tetap bisa melihatnya. Klan Hyuga memang dari dahulu sudah dikaruniai sepasang mata yang sangat hebat, mereka dapat melihat benda dalam radius sekitar 50 meter jauhnya.

Hinata tahu kalau pemuda itu juga seorang pasien. Dia bisa menduganya dari baju rumah sakit yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh jaket pemuda yang berperawakan tenang itu. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku, dan disampangnya terdapat sebuah tas kotak hitam kecil yang entah apa isi dari tas tersebut.

"Hmm, kenapa bisa ada pasien yang berada di luar wilayah rumah sakit tanpa ditemani suster seorang pun?" tanya Hinata heran. Karena memang peraturan dari rumah sakit Konoha adalah melarang keras seorang pasien keluar tanpa ditemani seorang suster.

"Apa dia sama sepertiku yang diam-diam kabur dari rumah sakit?" karena penasaran Hinata mencoba untuk melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, dan dengan segera Hinata terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

'_APA-APAAN MODEL RAMBUT ITU!'_ teriak Hinata histeris di batinnya setelah melihat model rambut pemuda berwarna raven itu yang bisa dibilang, err- tidak lazim. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri ketampanan pemuda itu yang di atas rata-rata. Dengan kulit pucat pasi dan sepasang mata hitam legam yang seolah-olah dapat menghisap siapa saja yang melihatnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit terpana melihatnya.

Hal itu juga merupakan salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan hal yang baru disadari Hinata setelah memperhatikannya. Bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling terakhir di taman itu yang memperhatikan pemuda tersebut! Karena semua orang di taman itu, sebenarnya sih hanya beberapa gadis dan ibu-ibu, semua mata mereka seperti sudah terkena magnet dari pemuda itu. Mata mereka benar-benar tidak mengerjap melihatnya.

"Heh, sepertinya ada artis dadakan nih di taman ini. Ya ampun, mereka seperti orang-orang yang sedang di hipnotis! Mata mereka semua memutih!" ujar Hinata yang lebih cepat pulih daripada para gadis di taman itu.

"Sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit." Ujar Hinata melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.50. Hinata pun bersiap untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk ketika dia menangkap adanya gerakan dari pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuka tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda dari tas tersebut. Dia berdiri dari bangku yang sudah didudukinya sedari tadi dan meletakkan begitu saja buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya disampingnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kolam air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman.

'_Apa yang hendak dia lakukan?'_ batin Hinata heran melihat tingkah pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

Pemuda itu memposisikan benda yang dari tadi dipegangnya di depan wajahnya. Yang setelah diperhatikan lagi dengan seksama adalah sebuah kamera. Mata hitam pemuda itu terlihat sangat fokus dan tajam ketika sedang memotret anak-anak yang sedang bermain air. Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar terkesima dengan mata pemuda itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat sepasang mata dengan sorot yang sangat tajam dan tegas tetapi indah. Namun, ketika Hinata sedang asyik memperhatikan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"HINATA-SAMAAA! Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti itu?" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

'_Naruto? Jam berapa sekarang? Gawat, ternyata sudah jam 9 lebih! Cih, gara-gara pemuda itu aku jadi ketahuan.'_

"Hah...hah...hah, Ap-ppa yang sed-dang anda lakukan di tem-mpat ini, Hinata-sama?" tanya Naruto terengah-engah karena habis berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit. Begitu tahu nona mudanya tidak ada di kamar sesampainya dia di sana, dia langsung berkeliling rumah sakit hingga taman ini. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Naruto yang sangat jago olahraga itu bisa kehabisan nafas juga.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan menunggumu kembali, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman ini sebentar. Mana bonekaku?" Ujar Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini boneka ayam anda, Hinata-sama." Ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan boneka ayam tersebut kepada nona mudanya.

"Eh? Model pantat boneka ayam ini... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat model seperti ini."

'_Ah! Iya, benar. Rambut pemuda itu.'_ Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu tadi berdiri. Namun, dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata melihat ke arah bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh pemuda itu. Nihil, dia juga tidak lagi duduk di situ. Sepertinya, dia sudah meninggalkan taman ini.

"Nona, sebentar lagi waktunya anda check-up. Menurut saya lebih baik kita segera kembali ke rumah sakit." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman itu. Tapi, sebenarnya pikirannya masih berada di dalam taman itu. Dia berpikir, apakah dia dapat melihat pemuda bermodel rambut pantat ayam itu.

oooOOOooo

"Sakura-nee, check-up itu sangat lama dan melelahkan." Gerutu Hinata kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi menemani Hinata menjalani proses check-up.

"Ini kan demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Tetap saja, Sakura-nee."

"Ah, Sakura-san." Sapa seseorang dengan jas putih ala dokter datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Itachi-sensei, selamat siang." Sapa Sakura.

"Selamat siang. Sakura-san, nanti siang apa kau bisa ikut membantu dalam proses operasi Sasuke? Kami kekurangan orang, karena tiba-tiba ada salah satu suster yang tidak bisa datang." Jelas dokter yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Baiklah, Itachi-sensei."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai nanti siang. Saya permisi dulu, Sakura-san, Hinata-san." Ujar Itachi, tersenyum kepada Hinata dan berjalan pergi.

'_Apa orang ini kenal denganku?'_

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Liftnya sudah menunggu." Ujar Sakura.

"Ah, iya, Sakura-nee." Ketika Hinata menapakkan kakinya ke dalam lift, dia mendengar suara dokter itu memanggil seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata menoleh sesaat dan dia menangkap sosok pemuda yang tadi berada di taman sedang berbincang dengan dokter tersebut. Kini sudah jelas kalau dugaan Hinata bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah seorang pasien. Hal ini terlihat jelas dari baju rumah sakit pemuda itu yang kini tidak tertutupi lagi oleh jaketnya. Ketika Hinata ingin melihat lebih jelas lagi sosok pemuda yang sekarang dia rasa bernama Sasuke tersebut, pintu lift telah tertutup. Sehingga Hinata hanya bisa melihat sekilas bahwa mata hitam itu sedang memandanginya.

'_Eh? Apa orang itu memandangiku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mungkin aku cuma salah lihat.'_

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat serius sekali, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat perubahan air muka Hinata.

"Anu, Sakura-nee. Pemuda tadi, yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam. Apa dia pasien di sini?"

"Pantat ayam? Oh, maksudnya Sasuke-kun. Iya, dia adalah salah satu pasien di sini. Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ah, tidak."

'_Jadi benar namanya Sasuke. Tunggu. Kalau benar namanya Sasuke. Kalau begitu dia adalah pasien yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh dokter itu, yang nanti akan di operasi!'_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Sara langsung saja ya :D<p>

Would you mind to REVIEW?

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
